Over You
by doCHAI
Summary: CHRIS DAUGHTRY SONG FIC: Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, I got over you! DaveLilian


**This is actually a sequel to my other one-shot song-fic, Where Did Love Go. I own nothing, as always, and Chris Daughtry owns the song. Please read and review.**

XOXOXOXOXO

_Now that it's all said and done_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down_

_Like an old abandoned house_

Lilian almost lost track of her baggage while checking in. Her mind was pre-occupied and she's trying her best not to look like a wreck by crying. She wondered what would've happened if she turned back, if she listened to Dave explanations. Has she thought only of herself once again? She just looked at the bright side; it would ease the pain that she's feeling. Besides, Melina's child needs a father and she can't bear having Dave beside her when a little child needs him.

XOXOXOXOXO

_What you said when you left_

'It will just break my heart even more' Lilian's words kept on coming back to Dave's mind. Would that be the last time he would hear that sweet voice? He hated the fact that he wasn't able to explain his side. He hated the fact that even though he was able to, she wouldn't listen, she wouldn't change her mind.

_Just left me cold and out of breath_

He was still stiff from his last view of her. Walking into the airport – not even waving goodbye.

_I fell too far was in way too deep_

Will he be able to cope up with his loss? Can Melina fill up the spaced that Lilian left?

XOXOXOXOXO

_Guess I let you get the best of me_

"Hey Dave!" Hunter kept a cheerful voice over the phone. "Where were you these past few days?"

Dave wiped sleep from his eyes. "I wasn't…" he rubbed his eyes. "I wasn't feeling very well."

It was always like that ever since Lilian left. He wouldn't go out on parties. He wouldn't even entertain Melina every time she would visit him at his office. A part of him was gone ever since Lilian left and he knew that only Lilian could fill up that part of him.

XOXOXOXOXO

_You took a hammer to these walls_

_Dragged the memories down the hall_

_Packed your bags and walked away_

_There was nothing I could say_

_And when you slammed the front door shut_

_A lot of others opened up_

"Dave you have to speak to me," Melina begged while keeping up with Dave, walking briskly in the parking lot. "I can't raise this child alone, I need you."

Dave turned around with a fire in his eyes. "I'll give you a monthly allowance, that's all."

Melina couldn't help but cry. Dave has a responsibility to her but it was Lilian who was still in his heart. "Can't we have even just a part of what she has? In your heart?"

Dave turned around and walked briskly again. "I'll deposit the money in your account," he said while Melina was crying.

XOXOXOXOXO

_So did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for me_

"Dalia…" Lilian dug her face into her sister's arms. She sobbed, finally finding comfort in the arms of her big sister.

Dalia rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"There's another woman," Lilian said in between sobs. "And she's pregnant."

_Well I never saw it coming_

_I should've started running_

_A long long time ago_

Lilian finally calmed down after falling asleep from crying. Dalia served her with a hot soup.

"I should've just listened to mom," Lilian spoke up.

Dalia shook her head. "You're a big girl. You make your own mistakes and then you learn from it. Mom didn't like him but she wanted you to be happy."

XOXOXOXOXO

_And I'd never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you more than you know_

Dalia's eyes grew wide when she saw Lilian all dressed up. It was the first time ever since she saw her sobbing in her doorway. "Where are you going?"

Lilian smiled. "I'm going to find a job." She faced the mirror and fixed a stray hair. "I can't be around here forever. I need to get my own house. I can't let you suffer because of me."

Dalia walked towards her. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Lilian smiled. "Yes, I am."

XOXOXOXOXO

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces_

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

"She's not gonna come back, is she?" Dave asked Hunter when he finished his first bottle of beer for the night.

Hunter took a gulp. "Yeah, she's not."

Dave opened his second bottle. "Well, what do you think about my child with Melina?"

"I don't know man," Hunter said. "But I do know that it is hard to grow up without a father." He looked at Dave and saw him staring at the stars. "Think about it, man."

XOXOXOXOXO

Dave woke up, now getting used to seeing the other side of the bed empty. He longed to make pancakes for Lilian. He longed for her smile and kiss. But she would never come back.

He went downstairs and checked the mail as usual. His heart jumped when he saw a letter that came from Lilian. He went inside, quickly opening the letter. He was about to read it when his phone rang.

"Dave!" he heard Victoria's panic voice on the other line. "Melina's about to give birth!"

Unknowingly, he dropped the letter, not even reading what's inside. He grabbed his keys, hurrying to the hospital. The letter laid flat on the floor:

_Cause the day I thought I'd never get through_

_I got over you_

XOXOXOXOXO

**What do you guys think? Please review…**


End file.
